LOTR:Requests for rollback rights
:see also Requests for adminship :see also '' You can now request to become a user with the right to use the 'rollback' back button to easily revert vandals edits. If you wish to gain these rights you can request it below. Requests ;User:Keelan717 ''I have applied once, and I am applying again because I am not going to let terrible vandals terrorize this wiki with false information, vandalism and copyright violations, which are utter nonsense! I cannot understand why a person would knowingly vandalize this wiki, but I am determined to minimize, if not stop altogether, the wrecking of this wiki! Thank you for your consideration -''Keelan717'' Talk | My Templates 20:49, January 1, 2014 (UTC) User:Keelan717 I hate it when people wreck this Wiki with vandalism, false information and copyright violations, so I want to help minimize vandalism. :I've not noticed a huge need for rollback rights. "Undo" is almost as fast usually. The above undated posting was presumably very recent. Keelan717 has demonstrated a bit of irresponsibility by copying from Wikipedia without proper acknowledgment. Is that called "copyright violation"? I think K717 would be better employed making something decent out of the BBC Mastermind Wiki and Learn French Wiki; founders have a bit of responsibility! Try me again in a few weeks, maybe. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:49, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Keelan717 has perhaps not taken proper notice of what I said above. http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Emergency-bot-shutoff?action=history and the linked "doc" page indicate copying from Wikipedia without acknowledgment; K717 ought to go and fix them and check other possible violations of license. And should take more care editing, e.g. http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_of_the_Black_Gate?diff=prev&oldid=116111 merely removed a required closing parenthesis and therefore was a completely counterproductive edit. I see little sign of undoing or reverting vandalism etc in the last 12 months of K717's contributions. Maybe an undue concentration on user pages (and a curious editing of someone else's message on a user talk page). Please show some real enthusiasm for the content of the wiki. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:25, January 2, 2014 (UTC) User:Crotocall I Would Like to Have This Ability So I can Revert Vandalism. :I'd like to see much more contributions first.-- 23:54, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm. Crotocall has made 16 edits in the last 5 months and has now read more Tolkien. KingAragorn has made 3 edits in the last 11 months. Any other users care to comment? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:38, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :-I don't support. Inactive user. Winterz 23:44, November 14, 2010 (UTC) User:Wyvern_Rex. has been nominated :Over 400 edits and seriously Tolkienized according to his or her user page. Looks like a good candidate. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:38, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :I strongly recommend this user for rollback rights. He has been quick to detect, undo, or inform me about any vandalism or spam sometimes even before I notice it. I vote for User:Wyvern Rex for rollback rights.--DarkLantern 22:56, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :-'Supported' by Winterz 23:44, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Rollback rights activated. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:22, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Category:Site administration